


Rosenrot

by keiran_emrys



Series: Summer Pornathon 2011 - Team Envy [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Community: kinkme_merlin, Community: summerpornathon, Kink, M/M, erotic asphyxiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-06
Updated: 2011-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-22 06:58:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiran_emrys/pseuds/keiran_emrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin has a particular kink and asks Arthur to try it. Arthur is uncomfortable with the kink but agrees to it to make Merlin happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rosenrot

**Author's Note:**

> For the kinkme_merlin Prompt: Arthur/Merlin, Merlin has a particular kink and asks Arthur to try it. Arthur is uncomfortable with the kink but agrees to it to make Merlin happy. He may or may not end up enjoying it. The kink can be whatever you want it to be. Situation could be reversed with Arthur having a kink and Merlin uncomfortable either.
> 
> In addition to being a KMM fill, this fic was made for the Summer Pornathon Challenge #5 - Kink Meme Fills. Entry #5.

They’d talked about it first for a while. For days in fact. The conversation just kept coming up, and then never really finishing, only to be picked back up again. Arthur was hesitant—no not hesitant. He was downright uncomfortable. What if something went wrong? What if, gods forbid,  _he_  did something wrong and Merlin got hurt? He would do anything for Merlin, and Merlin knew it, but this... This seemed a bit much. 

After all, how often was it your boyfriend asked you to choke him during sex?

\--

“Arthur, I trust you. I trust you with my  _life_.”

“I know you trust me Merlin. But it’s not that simple.” Merlin swallowed thickly and turned his head away. Arthur continued, laying a hand on Merlin’s shoulder.

“Look, I’ve been doing some reading, all right?” Merlin looked at him with a surprised expression. “And I have to admit some of it scared the ever loving shit out of me. You could  _die_  from this Merlin. I won’t be responsible for hurting you. Or worse… I  _can’t_.”

Something dimmed in Merlin’s eyes. He turned away. “It’s okay Arthur. I understand.”

\--

Funny thing about fear, there are ways of overcoming it. There are ways of facing it and even coming out on top; defeating it, as it were. But the problem with Arthur’s fears is they weren’t the kind of fear that you could just get over by way of facing them head on, or even by slowly getting used to the idea. In fact, Arthur’s greatest fear was not of spiders, or small spaces or even death. At least, not his own death. 

Each and every article he could find about what Merlin wanted to do—what he’d come to know was called erotic asphyxiation, like choking your partner could be anything close to erotic—all said the same thing, sometimes in big, bold, here-be-dragons letters. It was dangerous. People  _died_  from this.

Why on earth would Merlin—sweet, kind, adorkable Merlin—want  _this_? What could possibly make Merlin want his air cut off, for a few seconds of light-headedness? Intellectually, Arthur knew why someone would want the feeling. It was said to be akin to the hallucinogenic effects of cocaine; addictive even. 

Arthur sat back in his office chair, eyes dragging over and over the various articles and papers that documented the very interesting and very dangerous paraphilia that was breath play. He ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath. 

He really  _would_  do anything for Merlin. But this wasn’t something he could do by himself. And no matter how much experience Merlin had with this, Arthur just wasn’t comfortable with his own abilities in this area. He need to talk to someone who knew what they were doing, someone professional. He picked up his phone and dialed a familiar number. “Morgana, I need a favor. Do you still know that woman? Morgause I think was her name? Yeah, well… I need to ask her about something. Something important.”

\--

They started out slowly, as per Arthur’s insistence. And though Merlin really wanted to get to it, bloody craved it, he would slow down to make Arthur more comfortable. He  _needed_  Arthur to be okay with this. Needed Arthur to trust in himself as much as Merlin did. 

They discussed for days about the particulars. All that filled their conversations were things like _safewords_ ,  _methods_ ,  _precautions_ ,  _safety_. As much as he wanted that feeling  _right-fucking-now_  he was glad Arthur was being so anal about this. It made him feel safe, cared for. 

They spent so much time just talking about it that when the time came that there was nothing else to talk about, they hit a bump. Arthur stood at the end of their bed looking down nervously at Merlin, who was leaning back into the pillows, fiddling with the edge of a blanket and refusing to look up at him. 

“Merlin.” On word. Merlin’s eyes darted up. Arthur licked his lips and squared his shoulders. He could do this. For Merlin.

Slowly, they needed to go slowly. Arthur reached over and laid a hand on Merlin’s jittery leg, stroking his thumb back and forth on his thigh. Merlin took a deep breath and let it out. Slowly. 

Arthur prepared him as he did every time, taking care to fully slick his fingers and push them into Merlin. He loved to sit back and watch Merlin’s eyes flutter shut as Arthur moved one, then two fingers in him. Loved to listen for that small hitch in his breath when his fingers brushed over his prostate. He especially loved watching the tension in Merlin’s body, the way he tightened up trying to hold in some sort of noise, and the way he relaxed into the pleasure. Merlin was fascinating. 

When Merlin was gasping and looking up at him like he was ready to beg, Arthur took his fingers back and slicked up his cock. He pushed into Merlin, closing his eyes at the sensation that always made him shudder. His eyes blinked open when Merlin pinched one of his nipples a tad bit too hard. He looked down at his boyfriend. Merlin leaned back and smirked up at him.

“Are you going to move anytime soon Arthur? Or are you still enjoying the religious experience of my arsehole?”

Arthur couldn’t help it, even with the previously serious atmosphere, he snorted and plopped his forehead on Merlin’s chest. “Will you never change Merlin?”

“Nah, you’d get bored.” 

Arthur chuckled. “Well, there is that,” He pulled back, grasping Merlin’s legs and placing them around his waist. He leaned forward so he was holding his weight on his arms on either side of Merlin. “You ready then?”

“Oh I’ve been ready, just waiting for you to get -” Arthur cut Merlin off with a sharp thrust of his hips and the rest of whatever Merlin was going to say dissolved into a groan.

Merlin gasped as Arthur tried his best to fuck him into the mattress. He clung to Arthur’s arms, leaving little crescent moon shapes in his skin from his nails gripping too tightly. His head thrown back, pulling in breath after breath, he begged Arthur, asked him silently for what he wanted. 

“Arthur.” Their eyes met, and panting Arthur shifted so he held his weight on one arm. The other hand dragged upward to fit around Merlin neck. It looks so small, so delicate in his hand. He tightened his grip for a second, just to see how Merlin would react. Merlin couldn’t hold back a small whimper at even that small pressure. He pleaded with his eyes. He wanted  _more_. He wanted Arthur to give him more. He was too close to edge.

Arthur inhaled quickly and nodded. His fingers tightened again, staying there instead, and tightening more. Merlin gasped at first, struggling to take air in, then he stopped even trying. He body tensed and tightened and his eyes rolled back. His body was fighting its lack of air, but Merlin...  _Merlin_  was reveling in it.

Arthur groaned as Merlin tightened impossibly around his cock. It only took him a few more thrusts before he was jerking and coming inside him. Merlin made a sound low in his throat and with one brush against Arthur’s stomach he was following Arthur over the edge. Arthur quickly released Merlin’s neck, watching as Merlin gasped in air even as white strings of come splattered between them.


End file.
